Many conventional electric-powered tools are designed to improve their functions or features to perform quickly or powerfully. Once of the advantages of the electric-powered tool is that the electric-power makes enables the work to be easily completed so that any user can use the tool without troubles. However, although most of the electric powered tools have a great feature to powerfully drill a hole or hammer a nail, they do not come equipped with an illuminating device to provide sufficient light on the object. In other words, if the user wants to work in a dark area, he/she has to carry with a flashlight and uses one had to hold the tool and the other hand to hold the flashlight. This more or less limits the user to handle the tool and could reduce the concentration of his/her mind on the object.
The present invention intends to provide an electric-powered tool having an illuminating device which can be turned on together with the driving shaft so that when using the tool, the user simply turns on the switch of the tool, the object is illuminated so that it is convenience for the user to deal with the object by the electric-powered tool It is believed that the combination of the electric-powered tool and the illuminating device may resolve the shortcomings of the conventional electric-powered tool.